Why We Risk Our Hearts
by Like a Ship in the Night
Summary: After being the target of a fire, and being flow into the U.S. for her own safety Ziva David Gibbs learns not only what is love, but also remembers what is the meaning of family. Tiva! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! Just as a heads up this story is super duper AU. Kelly(28), Kate(27), Abby(25), and Ziva(23) are all Gibbs and Jenny's daughters (Ziva is adopted though). It is going to be a Tiva fanfic though there is no Tiva in chapter one (Sorry!). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except NCIS seasons 1-8 on DVD (:**

**Chapter One**

Ex-Mossad agent Ziva David Gibbs limped into the steel elevator. The surface reflecting her image. She had changed a lot since she was eighteen, though I guess the Israeli army and climbing the ranks of Mossad can to do that to a woman. Her hair was still the seductive dark brown that framed her face in curls. Her olive skin still radiant and wrinkle free, though she had seen things, done things that made her much wiser beyond her mere twenty three years of age. No one would have guessed that the girl in the elevator had spent a month of restless recovery in a hospital.

***Flashback* **

Ziva awoke in her hotel room to the smell of smoke. Flames surrounded her and there was only one way out, the second story window. She quickly got out of bed and crawled on the floor, trying to stay under the deep cloud of smoke that was engulfing the room. She made it over to the window, though not without great trouble. Things collapsed on top of her, parts of the ceiling caving in. She felt the hot sting of fire upon her olive colored legs and began to try to douse it with the little success. She preceded to the window the flame going out, though the pain still searing through her charred veins. She crawled out onto the window ledge and looked for something to climb on. Nothing was there except the silk window sill. She would just have to jump. Jump she did, and landed on a bush her bottom being pricked by thorns. She thought to herself,_ no wonder you never hear of ex-Mossad agents..they are all dead. _

***End of Flashback***

She was brought back to reality with the oh so cheery ding of the elevator. The metal doors opened and revealed a place that held so many memories. She remembered the day they played hide and seek in the building, and no one could find her. She hid in autopsy in one of the sterilized body bags. She was not found until Ducky pulled the bag out when he was doing inventory and found her in there. Little had she known that there had been agents running around the whole building to find her. Why didn't they think to look down in autopsy in one of the body bags she did not know, and they called themselves investigators? She laughed a little at the memory and walked up the stairs to the director's office. She simply walked by the secretary without giving her a second glance. It was after all what she had done when she was younger. She gave one simply knock and walked in disregarding the secretary's questions on who she was.

"Ima." Ziva said solemnly to the woman she had not spoken to in about three years. She stood in front of her desk with rigid posture.

"Ziva, I'm glad you finally chose to come pay me a visit. The red head said with a warmth Ziva had missed for so long. She peered out over her glasses and noticed the white edge of gauze peeking out from her cargo pants.

"I thought only Kelly knew. What happened to doctor patient confidentiality "

"Well, when you were transferred from Israel to her hospital for recovery she called me. I didn't tell your father do not worry. What did happen in Israel? I am aware you chose to join Mossad after your term in the Israeli army but I was not informed of anything else."

Ziva looked her mother in the eye and began to debate whether she should tell her everything that happened. Tell her even the things that pained Ziva herself to remember.

"I met _him_." Ziva said with obvious distaste. He had moved her up the ranks of Mossad at an alarming rate, but she only thought it was because of her skill. She had later found out it was only so he could get close to her. Only to get so close to his biological daughter to make her a pawn in his little game. Ziva shook her head,

"I was never anything but a pawn in his twisted game."

Jenny looked at her daughter. The sadness in the voice mismatched her façade of calmness. Jenny studied Ziva and came to a conclusion. Israel had changed her baby girl, changed her a lot. As if reading Jenny's mind she continued,

"Once I found out, he sent me on a suicide mission. Never had a desert felt so cold, and life so dully lit than Somalia."

She shook her head, even the memory of Somalia brought back the twisted grin on Saleem's face and the pain he inflicted on her present again.

"I escaped though, and he found me. He tried to burn me alive by setting the hotel in flames."

She smiled a bit and smirked,

"But I escaped. Not without a few burns, but I escaped."

Ziva laughed a little at herself until Jenny asked,

"Is that what the bandage on your leg is covering?"

Ziva shook her head yes and tugged down her cargo pants a little.

"I resigned by position in Mossad, though I do have my knives, badge, and sig. I don't think they care much about that though."

Jenny eyed her cautiously and smiled,

"Welcome back home Ziver."

Her mother stepped away from her desk and hugged Ziva, though it only sent her back to memories of Somalia. The smallest physical contact sent her back into the nightmare that she was enveloped in for almost two months. She was back in her concrete room bound to the chair. She felt pain surge everywhere throughout her body and could not move, until she fell on the ground yelling things in the midst of nightmares.. Jenny began to speak to her, but she could not hear her. All she could hear was Saleem's wicked chuckles and laughs from her pain. Jenny tried to shake her from the nightmare but she was unsuccessful. Truly unsuccessful was an understatement. Jenny ended up with a bloody nose form one of Ziva's punches. Ziva was locked in her mind in the cold room. She was on the ground until Ziva woke herself from the dream, eyes glassy with tears. The nightmares were only becoming more vivid, and she was only becoming weaker. Jenny looked at her daughter and Ziva noticed the blood dripping from her nose. Ziva shot up, and ignored her orders to sit back to down. Ziva walked over to Jenny's desk pulled out some tissues and gave them to her. Jenny eyed her for a few moments,

"Ziva, were going to see Ducky. Now."

"I'm fine Ima."

"Ziva? Fine? You blacked out from me hugging you. I do not know everything that happened in Israel, and the burden you took up there is still on your shoulders. Now, it seems as though you are not stable enough to tell me, so I would just like to get you checked out for the sake of your health."

Ziva looked at her mother, and knowing this fight was helpless she simply nodded. Her mother likely took her hand which made Ziva jump a bit, but was focused on staying in reality. She walked hand in hand with her mother down the stairs only to be met with Gibbs and Kate walking up the stairs. Ziva looked the other way not looking her sister, nor her father in the eye hoping to get by without being seen. She didn't want them to see her in a state of weakness when they hugged her. She took her hand from her mothers and quickly sprinted down the stairs and into the elevator, the no running down the stairs rule didn't apply anymore…did it? Ziva smirked at the memory but waited for the elevator to come up. She stepped in, and closed the doors hoping they would shut before her father's hand caused them to open once again. Her hopes did not come true. Her father walked in and looked her in the eye, though she could not meet his gaze.

"No running down the stairs Ziver."

Ziva flinched as he laid his hand on her shoulder. She clung hard to the railing fighting hard to stay within the presence of reality. Her father noticed and gave her a pointed look as if prompting her to speak. She only took a deep breath in and spoke shyly for one of the first times in her life,

"Ask Kelly."

Gibbs looked at his daughter and thought, _pushing her will only make her shut you out. _They rode the rest of the way down to autopsy in silence, the only sound being the ding of the elevator. As her father and her strode into the room, Ziva only a pace behind him, Ducky's friendly old voice rang out,

"Jethro, you are early, I haven't even begun the autopsy yet."

Ducky turned around to see Ziva looking around autopsy. Her eyes darted around as if she was unsure of herself, as her posture and facial expression exhumed confidence. Her eyes are the pathway to her soul.

"Ziva, dear what a pleasure it is to see you again."

Ziva gave a polite nod to Ducky and her father spoke,

"Jenny said she blacked out. Check her out Duck."

Ziva impishly stepped forwards and nodded to her dad that she would rather speak to Ducky alone. Ducky went into the supply closet and took out a stethoscope, blood pressure measure, and a needle to draw blood. He smiled at Ziva and said,

"Though I mostly deal with the dead, I'm also always prepared for the living."

Ziva was still standing when Ducky motioned for her to sit on one of the autopsy tables,

"Don't worry my dear they have been thoroughly sterilized."

Ziva sat on one it's coldness reminding her of her small cell. Ducky noticed this and looked his old friend in the eye,

"Ziva is there anything you would like to tell me before we begin? What is burdening you? I may not be a trained investigator but your eyes tell your emotion."

Ziva sighed and looked Ducky in the eye and shook her head with a mumble,

"I'll never be taken alive again."

The words struck Ducky and he stood up with a smile.

"How about we talk this over tea, and then do the examination?"

Ziva gave a nod remembering the magnificent tea that Ducky brewed, and also the scotch that was in the right desk drawer that was always free for anyone to use. There were always two rules though, one: never leave the bottle empty or near empty (if you do buy another), and clean up after you drink. Ziva sat patiently until the tea was brought out. Ziva took a sip disregarding his caution "it is hot". She took a sip not even feeling the burn,

"You made my favorite."

Ducky simply gave her a smile before she set her tea down to speak.

"I was sent on a suicide mission to make a terrorist cell disappear, single handedly. Needless to say I was not successful."

The last few words were almost inaudible.

"For nearly two months, I was beaten burned, whipped, even branded, and tortured for information. Never had death seemed so appealing. They gave me little food, and I was deathly weak. Though as they I was weak enough to be unbound, they were sorely mistaken."

She gave a sly smile.

"They had a knife teasing my throat and I was able to confiscate it and proceed to kill him. I escaped through a window, and simply ran. I boarded moving vehicle and rode it into town."

Ziva simply shook her head,

"They are still out there though. They still haunt me."

Ziva was now on the verge of tears. She nearly yelled,

"He marked me forever as his!"

Ziva said now sobbing. It took a lot to make Ziva David Gibbs cry, and reminiscing of her 'adventure' in a terrorist camp was certainly something that could send her over the edge. Ducky hugged her and she sobbed into his shoulder. He made soothing circles on her back. At that time Jethro came in and saw Ziva sobbing on Ducky's shoulder. He gently picked her up into her arms and sung to her his favorite tune that always soothed her tears,

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Ziva's tears resided, and her breathing returned to normal. After Gibbs had sung the it twice, Ziva was asleep in his arms. Gibbs looked at Ducky and smiled a little. Ziva looked no older than twelve while asleep, she looked as if she was at complete peace. Though, looks can be deceiving.

**Please Review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and things you want to happen. I'm always open to suggestions, especially because I'm not completely sure where I am going with this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed (Juli, reio, ninja88, easylion, and ****EowynGoldberry****), favorited the story, and simply read it. You guys motivate me to write faster! Since I finished my exams Wednesday I am free to write! Enjoy chapter two and if you live in the U.S. happy early Memorial Day!**

**Disclaimer: My dog and cat both agree I do not own NCIS (even though I won the heated debate saying I did). **

**Chapter Two: **

Ziva woke up late the next morning, well late for Ziva Gibbs that is, 8:30 am. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her body throbbing with the pain of her leg. She could still feel the pain of it, but decided to get out of bed. She limped groggily to the bathroom clad in an oversized shirt paired with her Star of David necklace and placed a fresh set of gauze on her unsightly burns. She exited her room, not even thinking of the notion to slip on some pants. As she limped down the stairs she saw a man who she faintly recognized. She thought to herself _what was his name?_ She had seen him in the office the previous day but had not caught his name. She simply ignored him and walked into the kitchen to see Gibbs pouring himself some coffee,

"Daddy your late for work."

"I just checked back in to make sure you were alive."

Ziva laughed a little bit and asked,

"Who is the man on the couch?"

"That is DiNozzo, you're his case until your leg has healed. He will be chauffer and escort."

"I do not need a baby sitter."

"Well, you seem to forgot to put on pants so maybe it isn't a bad idea to have someone watching you Ziver."

He kissed the top of her head and headed out the back leaving her and Agent DiNozzo. Ziva made her breakfast and opted not to eat at the table. She took her bowl of cheerios and sat on the sofa. The man sitting on the opposite side of the sofa she presumed to be Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. He looked at her and laughed,

"So you're the one who gave the director of NCIS a bloody nose?"

"Ziva Gibbs." She said with a smirk. He replied back,

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, though Zee-VAH you can call me Tony."

Ziva swiped the remote from him and gave a teasing smile. She began to flip through the channels where she found one playing 'The Sound of Music.'

Tony said,

"They hills are alive with the sound of music."

Ziva simply laughed,

"This is my favorite movie."

While they watched Tony got a call from Gibbs.

"Boss?"

"Need you in the field right now DiNozzo. I'm sending Kate over. McGee will be sending you the address."

"Got it boss."

With that Tony snapped his phone and said,

"I have to go, Gibbs is sending Kate over."

"Alright."

Ziva had overheard the conversation and so desperately wanted to be in on the action. As he exited the door Ziva began to change and quickly snagged the keys to Jenny's car. She sped off still being able to see the NCIS issued car in the distance. She cut off cars and drove like her usual maniac self. She was never a good driver. After all, Gibbs had taught her how to drive. As she arrived near the scene she parked a safe distance away walking the rest. She heard yells of "evacuate" and "bomb!" but she continued forward. She could defuse a bomb in the blink of an eye. If she didn't they might lose some vital evidence. She had heard how they were attempting to track down a terrorist with no luck and she thought this location might be a clue. As she neared she saw agents standing next to the door getting everyone out. She looked at the old building. There had been at least twenty agents in there working on this joint investigation. She slipped in and climbed the rickety wood to where the bomb was in view. She grabbed her knife and looked at the wires. She split them carefully before checking everything was done. As she lowered herself back down to the ground she saw the timer still running. This bomb could not be defused. She sprinted out but was not all the way out the door when the blast happened. She felt hot shrapnel and debris fall against her body. She was sent flying back to the hotel and then Somalia when hot fire pierced her skin but continued crawling. She knew she was bleeding but ignored it trying to find a way out without being detected. She saw an open way out and ran for it dismissing the searing pain that was ever present. She could see the blood trickling and the deep gash that was visible through her torn tank top. She got into the car and drove home hoping not to have to face her father over being at the scene. She completely forgot about the blood stains that Jenny would see when she got into her car. As she was exiting the car she heard the familiar hum of Kate's engine coming. She quickly ran inside and up to her bedroom. She grabbed her pajama shirt and ran into her on suite bathroom. She heard Kate's voice ring from down stairs,

"Ziva?"

"I'M UP HERE" She yelled back quickly trying to clean out her wounds and bandage them. She took out some concealer that she kept in her first aid bow and began to try to hide the ridges of her cuts. She washed off the ash and opened the bathroom door. As she walked out of the bathroom so found Kate lying on her bed watching the ceiling fan go around and around.

"Still in your pajamas? Who is feeling lazy today?"

"Well dad isn't letting me do anything."

She heard the sweet voice of Kelly ring out through her bedroom,

"With good reason."

She looked at Ziva and could see new cuts and studied her features.

"Looks as if you have been doing something."

Kelly ran her hand along Ziva's face and felt the bumps of cuts.

"What have you been up to?"

Ziva looked her sister directly in the eye and said,

"Nothing."

"Kate can you please step out for a moment. I think there might be something she wants to confess without the presences of a government agent."

Kate obliged and stepped outside.

"So what did you do Ziva to get you this beat up, years of experience can see even the best makeup concealed cuts."

Ziva plainly said,

"Some shrapnel, debris, and I came face to face again."

"How?"

"Why do you always have to pry so much?"

Ziva got off to walked away when Kelly caught her by the waist knowing it would be the most effective way. When she did she say Ziva wince. She drew her hand back and Ziva hung hers in shame.

Kelly walked towards her and lifted up her shirt to reveal a bandage caked in blood. She walked into the bathroom washed her hands and took out the first aid kit. Kelly went right to work removing the bandage and her eyes widened.

"Ziva…."

"I'm fine alright."

Kelly shook her head and said,

"You need stitched for this."

"Can you just go it now?"

"I have a surgical needle and thread in here somewhere I know."

She threaded the needle and begun the process when Kate came back in and walked over,

"I'm off the job right now. What happened."

"Nothing."

"Like nothing caused the giant gash in your side."

Ziva simply stayed silent before Kate yelled at her,

"What the hell happened!"

At the notice of Kate's angry voice Ziva sighed,

"You cannot tell dad."

They all shook their heads yes ok and prompted her to go on.

"So Tony got a call from dad saying they needed him in the field, and I just tailed him to observe. When I heard people shouting bomb, I instantly went inside to defuse it since I know how to defuse a bomb."

Kate looked at Ziva in disbelief and she felt a sharp smack to her head twice in a row both coming from her two _darling _sisters. Ziva continued,

"I thought I defused it until I caught sight of the timer. It was a tricky bomb, when I cut the wire it didn't go off as most would. Whoever made it was anticipating someone would 'defuse' it only so that it would blow up soon after. As I was at the door the blast hit me. That is when the debris and shrapnel hit me. It was nothing major, though the blood stains will not come out of Jenny's car."

Kate shook her head and said,

"It's in your best interest that I tell Gibbs, Kelly try to go get the stains out. Ziva…just don't do anything."

Kate called Gibbs up and Ziva just sat on her bed hearing the conversation between her sister and dad. It was not pretty. As Kate walked back in she sighed.

"I haven't heard him the angry since you decided to go to Israel."

"He never told me he didn't want me to go."

"After we dropped you off at the air port he was beside himself. He was mad at himself, scared that he would never see you again."

Ziva smiled a sad smile before Kelly came crashing in.

"I got the blood out."

After about ten minutes they saw both their parents step out of an NCIS issued car.

"I should probably put some pants on."

Ziva slipped on a pair of pajama pants. Kelly took makeup remover and began to wash off concealer,

"It will get you more sympathy."

"I do not need sympathy…"

"Zi. Yes you do."

Kelly continued careful to not reopen any wounds. Gibbs stormed up stairs just as Kelly finished.

"Kate, Kelly, out now."

He shut the door after Jenny came in and she could not look either of them straight in the eye. Jenny spoke first,

"Ziva! What the hell possessed you to do this?"

Ziva spoke quietly,

"I wanted to be back in on the action. I missed field work. I miss working. I mis-"

She shook her head not wanting to finish the sentence.

Gibbs shook his head and said something that hurt her more torture, that made her more vunerable than his yelling,

"I'm very disappointed in you Ziva."

Those words slammed into Ziva and she looked him in the eye not being able to even speak. She heard the same words come out of Saleem's mouth when she would not give him information, or _anything_ he wanted. She clenched her hands on the comforter trying to stay in reality, trying to shake the image from her head. She was frozen. Jenny noticed the same look of fear as she had seen yesterday and began to try to rouse her from the nightmare she was enveloped in.

"Kelly!

As Ziva laid there the end of her shirt rode up to reveal the tip of a S. He carefully lifted the shirt and saw it with his own eyes. He had branded her. He had marked her forever. Gibbs thought to himself, _that bahstard. _Kelly came running in and began to coax Ziva out of her blind panic. She knew of what happened in Somalia, she knew every detail down to the severe emotional trauma linked to her torturous experience. Ziva's eyes gradually opened and she saw everyone looming over her. She carefully sat up and said,

"Do not look at me like that…"

Ziva walked out of the room and down stairs. She missed one thing most about Israel, drinking with her co-workers. She reached up on a shelf and grabbed an open bottle of bourbon and quickly poured herself a glass. She chugged it down, washed her glass and made sure the bottle was just where it had been. Nothing like some bourbon to calm her nerves. She went into the basement and started to sand the boat, going with the grain. It helped her calm her nerves. She could hear people calling her name but she was to set on her current task to hear them. When she heard her father's footsteps coming down the rickety wooden stairs she simply continued sanding as if it was a normal every day thing.

"Ziver?"

"Daddy."

She said almost in a hushed whisper letting her curls fall in front of her face. He walked over to her giving her a hug. He ran his hand up and down her back and ruffled her curls. He whispered,

"Tomorrow, you are grounded. DiNozzo will be here the whole day no matter what we need help with."

"You're treating me like I'm a teenager."She whispered back to him with a laugh.

"You sure as hell have been acting like one."

Ziva laughed a little and went back to sanding the boat when she heard the familiar pop of the cap of a beer coming off. Gibbs took a long sip before placing it back down.

Ziva asked,

"I'm twenty three so may I have one."

Gibbs shook his head no and Ziva simply marched over and took a long sip of his.

"What I am not messing with your coffee, there is no rule about messing with a marine and his beer."

Gibbs thought to himself; _rule 62 never mess with a marines beer if you want to live. _

**Review Please! Tell me everything what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen, and simply your opinion! I will not be able to post this weekend due to being out of town but I will try to write some of chapter three! (: Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three and let me apologize for how long it took to post it! I wrote this chapter eleven times, and here is the final product. I really wanted to post it before I leave for vacation so here it is! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, story alerted, favorited, and simply read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I am saving my pennies to buy it! (…like that will ever happen) **

**Chapter Three: **

Ziva had fallen asleep sanding the boat last night. She continued long after her father went to bed, and ended up asleep her face against the newly sanded wood. She woke up groggily her back aching from the unnatural sleeping position she was in last night. She walked up the stairs groggily and misplaced a foot, causing her to tumble down the stairs. She huffed and stayed laying down for a few moments before standing once again. She walked up carefully and walked into the kitchen to find pancakes waiting for her along with two cans of Ready Whip whip cream. In other words, her favorite. She picked up the whip cream and made a perfect swirl upon her stack of pancakes. She heard a voice say from behind her,

"I make delicious pancakes don't I."

Ziva simply smirked knowing simply from the fragrance that Kate had dropped them by, but decided to play along.

"Tony, you make them much like Kate."

"Well, I did share the recipe with her."

As Ziva was about to respond she caught sight of a little note,

Dear Ziva,

Enjoy the pancakes, you're going to need the energy if you are planning on making it through the day without killing Tony! Though, hitting or even injuring him is fine by me! Good luck, you're going to need it!

Love,

Kate

Ziva smiled and quickly grabbed a whip cream can and sprayed some of the foamy substance on his face. Watching his facial expression change made her chuckle some,

"Next time make sure Kate doesn't leave a note. How did you become the Senior field agent?"

He simply looked at her in shock and grabbed the other whip cream can starting a battle that raged on until both cans were empty, and both of them were covered with whip cream. Not only were they covered in it, so was the house the walls caked with hardening whip cream. As Ziva turned around assessing the damage she heard her father's voice boom throughout the kitchen,

"What the hell happened in here?"

Ziva met her father's stare and couldn't help but stumble backwards. She finally was able to say,

"Eating pancakes with whip cream turned into a mess."

He shook his head,

"DiNozzo, clean it up. Ziva go clean it out of your hair and stay off your leg, tonight we are talking about this."

Ziva cringed at the last part. She remembered being spanked by Gibbs when she was younger and shuddered at the memories. Though with the spankings, she remembered the things she did to deserve them and honestly, they were so worth it. She never snuck out to go meet up with a guy, or go to some wild party. She would wander off sometimes, if she could go into the woods. It made her feel at home, it brought back happy memories that had been suppressed for all too long. It brought back the feeling of Israel, even though it was a much different landscape.

***Flashback***

It had not been a good day at all for fourteen year old Ziva David. The day had been the worst in long time. She had been nicknamed 'terrorist' simply because she was from Israel. That day, she was exposed to the first dose of prejudice against her. Also to make matters worse, her few 'friends' decided to drop her since her new status as the 'terrorist'. At lunch Ziva walked out of the building without being scene and ran for the woods. Miles of running later she found herself nearing them and began to walk. When she entered the forest her thoughts cleared and she was at peace, though she was also alone. Alone, like she had been when she was still an average Israeli girl. At the young age of five her biological father placed her in the desert to survive for three days. She had learned that only the strongest survive. She had to be the strongest. While in the forest, she remembered the law of nature, only the strongest survive. She was strong, she could survive tormenting. Though she still hid in the woods for another two days while at home her whole family was in panic. When she arrived home and said where she was Gibbs was simply livid. She earned a spanking then, but she never had shared her motive for running away from the world, she left them to draw their on conclusions.

***End of Flashback***

The wild simply had that effect on her, it brought her serenity. Serenity was one thing that she so badly needed now, in the hospital she remembered crying herself to sleep, or being awoke by a nurse because of her nightmares, and her subconscious screams in the clutches of nightmares disrupting the other patients sleep. Thoughts of Somalia began to whirl around in her head as she continued to go up the stairs. Her grip on the hand rail was ever increasing, as she was fighting to stay in reality. As she walked into her room and picked up her old hair brush. She ran her hands over its bristles and was once again in the past. She remembered when she was no older than ten, Kelly braiding her hair. She shook her head making some of the whip cream fly off her hair. As Ziva brushed the thick drying whip cream she couldn't help but think to herself, _I will probably never be able to hold a whip cream bottle again…though, it was well worth it. _

"You are pretty handy with a bottle of whip cream Ziva, skill gained from experience?"

"In Mossad you are trained in improvisation, and your trained to improv with anything…including a whip cream can."

"So you went through ninja training?"

Ziva laughed at the phrase 'ninja training'.

"That's how you were able to tail me, your ninja training."

"No, you are just horrendous at shaking off a tail, but I was trained by the best."

He smirked,

"That's what I love about Mossad."

"What their training?"

"No their modesty."

Ziva chuckled and plopped down taking her usual spot on the couch. She, out of old habit reached upon the old coffee table, only to find no reading materials sprawled out on it. At this she sighed. _Seriously? We have nothing on the coffee table to read? _She shook her head and reluctantly picked up the TV remote flipping through the channels. She sighed _nothing.._ She stalked over into the kitchen and thought to herself, _I could make some dinner I suppose. _She began to scribble onto a yellow lined piece of notebook paper what she would need to find around the house to create the wonderful traditional Israeli dish she had in mind. She was missing three pounds of chicken, dried apricots, and pitted black olives for the main dish which would be chicken marvelosa. She had made it for her father multiple times in Israel before she learned his true ways, that she was only a pawn in his game. She shook the thought out of her head and continued to look for ingredients for her side dish, garlic roasted carrots. At the end when she had taken out all the spices she needed, all she was missing was garlic and almost two pounds of carrots. There was only one thing left, desert. Her favorite part of a meal. She pondered for a moment what she should make for desert and settled on apple pear strudel. She opened the crisper to find no pears, and not even a single apple. She sighed scribbling down the two vital items on her list. As she continued to hunt around the house she found they did not have brown sugar, lemons, phyllo dough, and granola. Knowing the Kelley usually didn't work today she called her up,

"Kelly Gibbs speaking."

"Shalom."

Instantaneously she knew it was Ziva and smiled,

"What's up Zi? Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine. You are not working today correct?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Could you go to the grocery store and pick me up some ingredients for dinner? Nothing on TV is interesting and there is nothing to read so cooking was the only thing I could do."

"Did dad ground you?"

"Yes."

She said with an exasperated tone.

"I can pick some things up what do you need?"

"Three pounds of chicken, dried apricots, pitted black olives, garlic, two pounds of carrots, eight large apples, four large pears, brown sugar, about eight lemons, phyllo dough, and granola. You are welcome to stay for dinner."

"Since I'm buying most of the meal, I might as well."

She said jokingly.

"Shalom, see you soon."

"See you later Zi."

With that she hung up and began to prepare the materials she began to sort all the materials she would need for each dish. As she was rummaging through cabinets looking for bowls Tony walked in,

"What is the Ninja doing?"

"Preparing to cook dinner, and do not call me ninja."

"All I see are spices."

"I know, Kelly is picking up other ingredients."

"Did Mossad also hire chefs of the highest culinary status to teach you how to cook?"

"No, this I learned on my own."

"So you are a ninja chef?"

"I suppose."

As she was standing up she shot him a sly smile and said,

"Now I wait, and hope Kelly finds all the ingredients."

The clock ticked by and was fast approaching 7p.m. Ziva was almost finished with the desert and the whole first floor was filled with the aromas of home-style cooking. The chicken was divine, and she had to continuously slap away DiNozzo's hand from it.

"Stop it. I will cut you off a piece in a minute. Go try the carrots."

Obliging he stole a carrot and said with his mouthful,

"Why did carrots never taste like this when I was a kid?"

Ziva simply smirked and Kelly responded for her,

"Because you didn't have Ziva as a cook. When we were young Ziva was given an easy bake oven, and hers always tasted the best out of ours. You never told me why."

Ziva simply smirked,

"Cinnamon."

A few seconds later the timer dinged and she rushed to her desert. She took it out ever so cautiously and placed it on the counter. She let it cool, and turned to cut portions for the chicken. She cut a piece and put it on a paper plate handing it to Tony,

"Enjoy."

He smiled and began to eat. While setting the table Jenny and Gibbs both arrived. Jenny smiled,

"I'm glad I see no whip cream on my walls."

Gibbs looked at Ziva and asked questioningly,

"Where did you get all the ingredients from?"

Kelly walked out from the living room and said,

"I bought them."

Ziva smiled proudly,

"Who wants to eat?"

Tony walked out the door excusing himself, and the four of them began to serve themselves taking their respective places at the dinner table. Everyone dug in and Jenny remarked,

"You haven't lost your touch."

She smiled at her mother's approval.

"Thank you. I made a apple and pear strudel for desert if anyone is interested."

Ziva stood and picked up the dish containing the desert setting it on the table for everyone to serve themselves. After everyone else she took some and frowned she thought to herself, _not as good as usual. _She shook her head and walked into the kitchen listening to the chit chat while cleaning the dishes. She felt her father's presence behind her and said frustrated,

"Yes?"

"What's on your mind Ziver."

"Nothing. Just. Nothing."

She shook her head and gripped the kitchen counter tightly. She was not able to do anything as well as she use to it felt. Even small things such as dessert frustrated her. _Why am I so weak? _Was the thought that kept making circles in her head. Gibbs saw his daughter is distress and laid a kiss to her temple,

"You can tell me you know."

She though stood mute, not trusting herself with her own feelings. Feelings, made her weak. Emotions exploited her flaws. She was afraid is she revealed her reason behind her silence, she would reveal the pain that was inflicted upon her. That burden was one that she thought she was destined to carry alone.

She sat on her bed looking at the ceiling, tonight afraid to sleep. She kept dreaming of her cell, reliving the terrors that she faced, and feeling the pain all over night after night. She would awake trembling, sometimes in the comfort of her father's arms. She knew she was yelling in her sleep again, she was relapsing into the old habit. She was afraid to sleep, rather to be deprived of sleep rather than facing Saleem once again. She thought about how Gibbs had not spoken to her about the whip cream incident, and she wondered whether he was. As the clock continued to tick by she could no longer keeping her drooping eyelids up, she drifted to sleep afraid of what might await in the realm of unconsciousness.

**Please Review!**

**And I just wanted to let all readers know about this writing thing (excuse my lack of a better word) called NaNoWrMo. People who partake in it basically write a novel the word count goal being 50,000 words (it averages out to less than 2,000 words a day if my friend did the math right). There are two sessions during the summer one in June and one in August. Just wanted to let you guys know about because it is a really good motivator for writing! Enjoy your summer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Let me start off by saying I'm sorry about any and all spelling and grammatical errors in this chapter. I got off the cruise ship, and got home at 10 am and just started writing it. Let me say thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all who have reviewed, story alerted, or favorited. Thanks again, and enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( **

**Chapter Four:**

Gibbs had came into Ziva's room to find her tossing, turning, and whimpering. He cautiously cradled her in his arms and whispered,

"Ziver, it's alright you're ok.."

She though only responded with another series of whimpers and a hushed,

"Please don't hurt me..please don't again…"

She repeated it over and over again growing louder before he was able to wake her. She tensed in his grip first but then relaxed. She was shaking in his arms, and she was a sweaty mess. He was rubbing soothing circles up and down her back and he could feel every scar. His heart broke as she muttered those words, the words giving him a glimpse into what she suffered. She began to weep with her head on his chest letting everything out again. For once it was okay to cry. She mumbled things to him, though he could not understand them but continued to soothe her crying. He whispered,

"Why don't you go take a shower soon Ziver. It'll make you feel better."

Ziva nodded her head and continued to cry into her father's chest. For once she let her guard down, she left herself venerable. She was defying her own rules, Eli David's rules, she was showing weakness. Though, it felt pretty damn good. Her tears began to reside but she did not remove her head from his chest for a while. She still had sharp intakes of breath that caused her chest to ache. Listening to the rhythmic beat of her father's heartbeat she couldn't help but think, _Why am I so weak? _As the thought continued to ring throughout her head, her barriers began to build back up, vulnerabilities were quickly patched, and she moved away from his touch.

"You shouldn't have to see my like this."

She whispered, not looking him in the eye.

"Ziver…"

He thought to himself _please do not push me away, I just want to help. _Ziva went into her bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind her. The clink of the lock made her already unstable state tottaly crumble, spiraling back to her cell. The crisp clean cold tiles turning into a dirty cement floor, she was now a prisoner to her own mind, a slave to her own frightful memories. Thankfully she was saved from herself with a knock on the door,

"Ziver, are you ok in there?"

She could not say anything, but eventually was able to form the word,

"Yes."

Never again would he see her in such a state of emotional despair, she was going to pretend to be happy for her family's sake, even if she was dyeing inside. She would be a shell, and nothing but a shell. She stepped into the shower and let the water wash away her pain, though the memories returned just moments later. The burden could not simply be washed off, the thought that began to circle was, _do they ever go away? _Soon she was back in her room and she found a cup of tea awaiting her on her bedside table. The smell calmed her nerves and brought back times when she was happier, when her heart was lighter, when her soul felt more free. How badly did she want to run, feel the wind in her hair, she wanted to feel free. Though freedom seemed as far away as her old self did. She knew she had restrictions but honestly at that moment she could've cared less. She put her hair into a pony tail, put on her old tattered running clothes, tied her tennis shoes and exited through her window. As soon as she was off the property she began to run, she felt the slight breeze against her face again, and she felt empowered, she once again felt in control of herself. Half a mile turned into a mile, and a mile turned into two, and she was still going strong on her final stretch back home until she felt sharp pains shooting up her leg with each movement. She withstood the pain and made it back to the house though she was badly limping. She climbed to her window, changed, and crawled back into bed right before Gibbs came into check on her. He had a gut feeling that something was going on, and he didn't like it one bit. Two a.m. was not the time to deprive Ziva of sleep to discuss what was happening, it would simply have to wait.

It was 6:30 am and Ziva was up. She limped over to her bathroom to take a shower, her leg causing her an excruciating amount of pain. She took a shower, and it did nothing to soothe her pain. She later switched the gauze and debated going down stairs or not. Sleeping in would lead them to think that something was wrong with her, but if they saw her limp was more obvious than in previous days Gibbs would suspect something. She decided on going down stairs, but she was going to have to put pressure back on her leg despite the pain she would have to endure. As she came down the stairs and into the kitchen she saw Gibbs at the table drinking coffee, and he had left her a cup of tea on her placemat at the table. As she sat down he studied her carefully, he knew she was hiding something.

"Ziver did you fall back asleep alright last night?"

"Yes." She decided to keep the part _after I went for a run _to herself.

Gibbs studied her face and she was not telling him something.

He did not want to play any games with her and stated,

"You have always been a very bad liar Ziva, what are you not telling me?"

She began to weigh her options of telling, and keeping quiet. She did not meet his eyes and she whispered,

"I went for a run last night."

He heard her loud and clear and was angry,

"You what?"

She did not look him in the eye and he continued,

"Why do you keep endangering your health?"

She responded quietly,

"It reminds me I'm still alive, that I'm free. When I am in here I feel as if I am trapped once again."

He shook his head,

"If I take you to work with me today, promise me you will not run until Kelly clears you."

"Yes."

"Go get dressed."

Ziva limped up the stairs happily and changed into cargo pants, a tank top, and combat boots. In other words, her usual. As she walked down the stairs she saw Gibbs and Jenny waiting for her. Jenny said groggily,

"Let's go."

They all piled into the car, and rode to work, though they stopped to get coffee along the way.

Ziva was lounging in her father's chair at the bull pen when her mother grabbed her attention. She motioned her to come up stairs, and she did as she was told not asking any questions. Her mother stopped by the MTAC door and said,

"Eli David it on the line, I do not know how he knew you are here, but he would like to speak to you. Are you alright with speaking with him."

"Yes."

She walked in the door and saw Director Eli David's face on the screen. She walked infront and he greeted,

"_Shalom Zivaleh."_

"_Director David."_

She nodded in respect, even if she had next to none for him.

"_I was told you resigned but never received a formal resignation."_

She clenched her fists at her sides in attempt to control her anger.

"_Sending me on a suicide mission, I thought that meant I was fired. Especially, after I escaped and you tried to roast me."_

He chuckled and responded,

"_You lived. You are still obligated, and still have ties to Mossad."_

"_You will have an official resignation in your inbox by seven o'clock Eastern."_

"_Zivaleh…"_

"_Do not call me that."_

She motioned for the man controlling the broadcast to cut it off and he did. She walked out and resumed her position in the chair. The team came in and began to pull things up in the screen. She concluded from the chatter that they had a main suspect for the person who committed the murder, and also targeted them with the bomb. Though, when the drivers license came onto the screen she almost fainted. It read Saleem Igor Ulman. She almost yelled,

"I killed that bahstard in Somalia. I stabbed him."

She was confused now, very very confused. Everyone in the bull pen turned towards her and then Tony asked,

"If he was in Somalia, why does he have a U.S. driver's license?"

"He went to Yale"

Kate seemed dumbfounded but decided not ask about how she knew. Gibbs turned towards his daughter and whispered,

"Ziver, go up and talk to Jenny for a little while."

"No. If anyone knows how he thinks it is me. Let me help please."

"Go talk to Kate, she is the profiler."

Ziva began to talk to Kate, and soon enough the complied a list of places he would most likely be outside of his apartment.

The team wasn't back yet and Ziva began to worry, she knew how dangerous Saleem could be, and she begun to think the worst. Her worries were relieved when she saw Gibbs walk out of the elevator and was followed by Kate and Tony escorting Saleem to interrogation. The sight of him simply made her shudder, though the thought of him being sent to prison made her smile a little bit. As Gibbs approached the desk he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Ziva asked in a hushed tone,

"May I talk to him. Just rub in his face that I'm all right. That he didn't break me."

"Ziver…"

"Please."

"Alright you have ten minutes now go."

Ziva walked into the room a few minutes later with a smirk that the pre Somalia Ziva always wore upon her lips. The look she had showed him a countless amount of times before.

"Saleem. We meet again."

She leaned against the corner as she watched his reaction of seeing her play across his face. He simply chuckled.

"Scared to be any nearer? You always were very weak."

She sat down in the chair across from him, he leaned in meeting her gaze, and he kissed her savagely.

"I missed you lips Ziva."

She did nothing, not retaliating. She simply gave a thumbs up to the people in the room behind her signaling she was ok. He saw the expression on his face sadden when she did not retaliate to his touch. She simply looked at him and smirked until she felt her lunch coming back up her throat. She ran out of the room with one hand clasped over her mouth and sprinted down the hallway into the women's bathroom and vomited. She could not get the taste of his lips off of her mouth. Soon though, she was back into the room and Saleem was beaming.

"Morning sickness?"

At the sight of the change in her expression he asked,

"They do not know about it do they? You never told them."

Ziva stayed silent for a few moments. She had never considered the thought that she could be pregnant. She wasn't she couldn't be the doctor's would have noticed by the time she was released from the hospital if she was. Ziva looked at him sharply and began to circle him as he did to her a countless amount of times. He stuck his foot out in front of her bad leg, causing her to trip due to not having amazing reflexes in her burnt leg yet. Though, she succeeded in bringing Saleem to the floor with her. He was not going to get have the satisfaction of seeing her go down again alone. Saleem threw the first punch on the floor and this time she retaliated hitting him in groin. She knew it was a cheap move but he wasn't worth her energy. As she was standing up he managed to grab her bad foot and was on top of her, her arms pinned above her head his lips only inches away from hers. He though closed the gap before the guard outside the door rushed in on command. Though, it was to late for Ziva, she was already back in Somalia. She felt dirty, the repercussion of not being allowed to bathe in weeks. When they did allow her to bathe, it would be with filthy water in front of all the men naked, simply another form of humiliation. Another form of torture where they attempted to take everything away including her pride. She did not feel the carpet in the room rather the concrete spattered with her own dried blood. Her clothes were tattered, and her back was still oozing blood from the whips. Her arms still stinging from the knives and lemon juice, and her entire body feeling weak from being deprived of food. She felt as if death was only teasing her, not letting her fall into it's luxury.

She awoke though was in Tony's arms instead of what she was expecting to be Gibbs's. He was rocking her back and forth and humming soothing melodies and talking to her. She opened her eyes and at the realization that she was still in Tony's arms she jumped from his grip, though it resulted in her tumbling to the floor. The feeling of being safe in another man's arms besides her father seemed inexistent until now, and she did not want to find out why. She stood up, exited the room and sprinted with her limp to the Directors office to lay on the sofa to sleep. Her mother was still in there, and before she had a chance to lie down she said,

"You have therapy tomorrow at three."

**Please Review! Tell me what you liked about the chapter, what you didn't like about the chapter, everything and anything you want! (: I'm always open to new ideas and it makes writing the story easier if I know what you guys want to happen! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry for wait for this chapter, though I cannot promise another chapter this week. This whole week is going to be simply INSANE for me. After this week my life should be getting back to normal and updates should be 1-3 times a week. I cannot say thank you enough to those who have reviewed, subscribed, or added me to your favorites. If anyone is interested in becoming a beta reader for this story I'd be delighted. My grammar does need a lot of improvement, and I'd love for someone to look over my work (commas and run on sentences will be the death of me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…(if I did Jenny would still be alive and Tiva would have happened at the end of season nine.)**

**Chapter Five**

The cab stopped, the quiet kill of the engine making her realize she was truly at the therapist's office. She stepped out of the cab, still at first. As she walked on the sidewalk, inching closer and closer to the building, keeping one foot in front of the other became a great obstacle.

One step. Two Steps. Three Steps.

Soon she was inside the building, and rode the elevator to the doctors floor. She was nervous. More nervous than when she received a beating because even though they caused her so much pain (and not to mention the reason why she was even in this building), they were a constant part of her life, she knew they would not cease as long as she was in the cell, she knew what to expect. Though, walking into this building was as foreign to her, it felt as if she was being dropped into a whole new world, like she had been on so many missions. Still, on a mission there was always a plan, she had control, she never lost control, here she did not know what to expect. The notion of not being in control scared her, due to the last time she wasn't in control she was tortured and almost died several times. Though, death was now even a familiarity. As the elevator chimed she knew it was all or nothing, and she was not one to back away from challenges. Defusing a bomb was the equivalent to (for her) reading the Sunday paper at leisure, as feeling were much more difficult. Feelings to her were as hard to express as throwing a knife straight with a broken arm to the general public. As she opened the heavy wooden door that lead into the waiting area, the smell of the room engulfed her, it smelt like home when she was little. It smelt like a mix of coffee, perfume, and sawdust mixed together, and the first thing she thought was _how did they recreate that scent? _She checked in at the front desk and the receptionist was someone she once knew, and she could just not put her finger on it. Ziva said rather matter of factly,

"Ziva Gibbs, I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Andrews."

The receptionist instantly noticed the familiarity of the voice, and her head shot straight up.

"Ziva is that you? You look simply amazing. How have you been?"

Ziva remembered who the girl across the desk was, one her best high school friends.

"Anya. Thank you. I have been well."

She said politely and then added,

"And you?"

"The same. Tonight the whole high school gang is meeting up for drinks tonight around eightish at the bar by the Navy Yard, would you like to join us? It has become sort of a tradition, we meet there every week now."

"I will have to make sure I have nothing conflicting, but I will try my best to be present"

Anya smiled at Ziva and then turned back to her job,

"Dr. Andrews will be able to see you momentarily."

Ziva gave a nod and sat in one of the antique chairs waiting for the therapist to exit the room. Within five minutes she heard her name, and proffered her hand to the lady with a jet black bob and pale skin,

"Ziva Gibbs."

"Dr. Devin Andrews, though I'd much rather you just call me Devin."

Ziva nodded at the woman and followed her into the room sitting on the sofa. She once again felt like a fish out of water. She did not know what to do, what to say, well words were never her best tool anyway. Her eyes flickered around the room, they were screaming uncertainty, and Devin sensed her feeling quickly.

"Your mother informed me about what has happened recently, would you like to discuss it?"

"No."

"We will save the topic for another day then, a time when you are more prepared to talk about it?"

Ziva gave a nod, she didn't know if there ever was going to be a time when she was prepared to talk about it honestly. Her therapist studied her carefully again, she noticed the coldness in the no she had received, and knew what occurred was something that was not going to be easy to talk about.

"I know this seems so very cliché, but how was your childhood?"

"From what age would you like me to begin from?"

"When you were born would be a good starting place."

"I was born in Be'er Sheva, Israel. I was adopted at the age of two by Jenny and Gibbs. I'm not sure of the details of my adoption. Though I do know that my biological mother and Jenny were good friends, and that she was killed by a road side bomb when I was three."

"Have you ever felt the need to find your biological father."

"I did not ever feel that longing, due to the fact that I was very content living at the Gibbs household. Though, our paths did cross once."

She choose to leave out the part where he recruited her for Mossad, sent her on a suicide mission, and when she survived it, he had someone set fire to the hotel she was staying at in an attempt to kill her. Devin knew that she was purposely leaving something out, but did not want to pry too much today. She knew Ziva would talk about it in due time.

"What made growing up in the Gibbs house so fun?"

"My sisters."

Ziva had to hold back laugh at all the memories she had with them. She remembered pushing Kate into a lake to get back at her for telling Gibbs she broke curfew, got to love camping right?

"We were a crazy bunch…"

"They were very over protective of me, any guy that came near me went through an interrogation. They were almost worse than Gibbs."

She remembered a particularly bad break up, where her ex had come to apologize, but he was met with Gibbs on the lawn, a loaded shot gun in handed. Needless to say, that boy never talked to her again. Devin smiled and remarked,

"My older brother did the same thing. My husband had to go to my brother and father to get their blessing to marry me."

Ziva laughed a little bit knowing something along those lines would happen, that is if she ever got a marriage proposal.

"How was your overall high school experience? What were your friends like?"

"I had a pretty average high school life. Anya was one of my best friends."

"Anya? As in Anya my receptionist?"

"Yes."

"It truly is a small world."

"Indeed."

"After high school, I was informed that you chose to join the Israeli army, may I ask why?"

"I felt that I owed the same service to Israel that the woman who live in the country partake in."

Knowing there was no avoiding her experience being a Mossad operative she continued,

"Two years later I joined Mossad, and now I am back end of story. My life in a peanut."

"I think you mean nut shell."

"Same difference."

The therapist checked the clock, still another 45 minutes of the session, she thought to herself _good hopefully she'll open up a little more._

"Why did you resign you position with Mossad?"

"Conflicting Moral Standards, with myself and the ranks above me."

Ziva carefully chose her words, each one balanced just as her emotions were. She had built up barriers, barriers that Saleem had beaten down. The dam that held back her emotions was close to its breaking point, after all you can't everything bottled up forever. Devin easily see that Ziva was hiding a lot, she had buried a lot, and that was the way she dealt with things, she didn't talk about them. She knew though that everything had its breaking point. People are like fishing lines, sometimes they break. It all depends on the line they choose, the fish they are reeling in, and how skilled the fisherman are. Some are more skilled than other, some fish hang on tighter and fight more than others, and some lines are sturdier than others. Ziva was like a skilled fisherman in hiding her emotions. She had a shark on the end of her line and couldn't decide whether to reel it up and deal with the shark, or cut the line. If she cut the line, she'd be wasteful, throwing away the bait, floaters, and a perfectly good fish. Devin studied her for a moment before stating,

"Ziva, I know some things we like to keep buried, the past as our past, but sometimes we can't move on until we face our past."

"There are things of my past that should stay buried."

Ziva whispered. She had built up her barriers brick by brick and she was not going to take a wrecking ball to it, and spill her guts to some stranger. Though maybe, just maybe that was exactly what she needed. Maybe she needed to tell her past to a complete stranger so that they would not judge her.

"Why Ziva? Why do you not let old wounds heal?"

That question, made Ziva snap. She knew Devin had not meant to, but it had sent her to her breaking point.

"Why? Because people would see me differently! They would judge me for my past. If I tell them I was sent on a suicide mission by my biological father, and tortured for three months in a terrorist camp, they would see me differently! They do not see the woman who escaped! They pity the girl that was the only female in a camp of thirty men, and fully at their mercy. They see the past, not the present. Even Gibbs has the look in his eyes when he wakes me from a nightmare, the last person I ever thought I would see that from became like every other person."

Devin said very calmly,

"Ziva, Gibbs was not pitying you, he was trying to care for you, trying to be there for you."

"I'm a grown woman! I can take care of myself!"

Ziva was yelling at the end and simply walked out of the room to collect herself giving a subtle wave Anya as she left. She ran as fast she could down the stairs, hailed a cab and got in. She felt tears threatening to break loose. She thought to herself, _No. No. you are not about to cry. You never let Saleem see you cry, hear your scream, you are not going to let a therapist reduce you to tears. You are stronger than that. You are better than that. _Ziva arrived at _Bethesda on her way to find Kelly. She went to the floor Kelly was usually on and walked up to the receptionist's desk,_

_"Is Kelly Gibbs here?"_

_"She should be just about done making her round, who is asking?"_

_"Ziva Gibbs, her sister."_

_"I'll notify her that you are here."_

_Kelly saw Ziva by the front desk as she turned the corner and became worried, why was Ziva here? _

_"Zi? Is something wrong?"_

_Ziva raised her head and tried to put on a smile,_

_"What? A sister cannot just visit another sister?"_

_"I'm happy you are here, but I was just not expecting you. Also your body posture, was a litte off. I was just about to go grab a snack would you like to join me?"_

_Ziva gave a nod and followed Kelly down to the cafeteria._

After they had both gotten their food and sat down Ziva started the conversation,

"Therapy is horriable."

"I forgot mom had signed you up for therapy with Dr. Andrews, she is a very nice woman. Try not to threaten her much."

"She kept asking me questions about my past, why can't anyone understand my past is my past?"

Kelly looked at her sister and whisperd,

"She is just trying to help Zi."

Right as Kelly finished talking a handsome man stopped at their table and talked to Kelly,

"Kelly, are we still on for dinner and a movie tonight around 8:30ish at my place?"

"Yep."

She smiled looking at her boyfriend.

"Joesph, this is my sister Ziva."

"Zi, this is Joseph Barnes."

Joesph extended his hand, but she did shake it. She simply gave a curt nod. Something was a little off about this Joseph Barnes, she had a gut feeling about it. She was studying him, analyzing his everymove. She had gone into Officer Gibbs, Mossad Assasian mode. Kelly could tell the change in Ziva and shook her a head a little bit, this was not going to be good.

"Kel, I only knew that you had one sister Kate. She works at NCIS with your parents right?"

Kelly nodded and said,

"Ziva was in the Israeli Army for two years, and is an Officer in Mossad."

Ziva corrected her,

"Former Mossad, I sent in my formal resignation this morning."

Joseph picked up on her accent and then said,

"You have an Israeli accent, I presume it was from your spent in Israel."

"I was born in Israel and adopted by the Gibbs family, my accent carried over."

"That explains the difference in looks."

There was an awkward scilience and then Joseph's phone went off,

"Excuse me."

Kelly looked at Ziva and smiled,

"So what are you doing tonight? Anything or just hanging around the house?"

"Meeting some old friends at a bar for drinks."

"What are you going to wear? You cannot wear combat boots, cargo pants, and tank top."

"That is all I have besides some tattered running clothes and pajamas."

Kelly shook her head,

"I get off work soon, were going shopping whether you like it or not."

Ziva gave a nod, knowing there was no point in arguing. A few seconds later Kelly's boyfriend reappeared,

"Babe, I have to go I'll see you tonight."

He turned to look at Ziva,

"It was nice meeting you."

Kelly was dragging Ziva store to store. It seemed as though Kelly was trying to buy Ziva an entire new wardrobe. She now had two pairs of jeans, a few cardigans, four blouses, three fancy shirts, and two t-shirts. They were onto shoes now the only thought in Ziva's mind was _when will this day end_? Kelly had found Ziva heels, boots, sandals, and everything in between to try on. As she saw Kelly making her way back to her with boxes piled high she sighed, _oh the joy. _ Ziva picked off the first box which contained heels and walked comfortably in them, much to Kelly's surprise.

"Ziva, you use to teeter in tiny heels. Now, I accidently grab a pair that have a four inch heels and you can walk in them as if they were combat boots?"

"I had to learn to for undercover missions."

"What were you a stripper?"

Ziva gave her a mischevious look that said _maybe. _As the afternoon became the evening they decided to call it a day and head to Kelly's house. The older sister had been adamant on helping Ziva get ready for the little reunion. She was also making Ziva do a little fashion show so she could decide on what outfit Ziva should wear. Kelly ended up deciding dressing Ziva in a dark wash skinny jeans, shinny four inch heels, a nude colored top that had accents of black and a ruffle that fell straight the middle, a cropped leather jacket, and lastly in tiny box ontop of the dresser was a Star of David gold necklace. It was plainer than the one that she had worn since she was born, but was sleak in design. She placed it on her neck dumbfounded and hugged Kelly.

"We still have makeup and hair, and we do not have much time let's get started." Kelly had let Ziva's hair out of the pony tail and let it fall naturally. The waves helping balance out the femine yet strong outfit. The locks cascaded down her back, and she looked effortlessly beautiful. Still, Kelly put on a little makeup. Just the basics, bronzer, concealer to get rid of the dark circles (nightmares were depriving her of sleep), and mascara. Her chococlate eyes popped and she looked gorgeous. Kelly was ready within thirty minutes and it was almost a quarter to eight.

"We better get going Ziva."

Both sister walked side by side to the car. Kelly turned on some music but, Ziva was to preoccupied in her own thoughts to listen to it. She was somewhat worried that about meeting up with all her old friends once again. Though, she did not have much time to think such things because they had arrived at the bar. As Ziva stepped out of the Lexus and onto the concrete she looked Kelly in the eye and said,

"Thank you."

Kelly watched her little sister walk into the building and said a silent prayer. She knew her little sister would be all right, though with Ziva you just never knew. As long as nothing triggered Ziva's PTSD, and nothing sent her into a panic attack everything would go alright right…or at least she hoped.

**Please Review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, and what you want to happen! I'm always open to suggestions so please do give me some if you have any. Also, sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others I wrote this over a series of nights (more early mornings) from around 1am-4am (depends how side tracked I got). **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! Also, it is somewhat of a filler, but I needed an intro to what will be happening within the next few chapters. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, or simply reading it means the world to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (…yet)**

**Chapter Six**

Ziva strode towards all of her old friends. She had her head up high, shoulders back, and she looked confident. Her stance radiated calm and powerful, though her face had a smirk playing on her lips. She was also armed, a backup gun strapped to one ankle, and a set of knives on the other. It felt good to be back…for now at least. She heard a mix of , 'Ziva!', 'Glad you made it!', 'We haven't spoken in forever!', and even a few 'heys'. She gave a curt nod to them and took a seat at the bar ordering herself a glass of red wine to kick off the night. She listened to her friend's banter, and soon enough questions began spiraling her way. She put up her hand signaling for everyone to stop talking. She took a breath and answered questions one by one,

"Israel was nice. The DC summer is the equivalent to a cold winter in Israel."

She took a sip of red wine and answered the next,

"I was in the Israeli Army and later joined Mossad."

She said plainly as if it were nothing. When she was asked what she did in Mossad, she had to choose her words very carefully. She was part of the kindon unit, but to everyone who was not in the unit its existence was questioned.

"My missions are 'need to know'. Though, I did not get the nickname 'ghost' without the correct exhibitation of skills."

She smiled in remembrance, she never left a trace. Cameras never caught her, bullet casings were never found. She was a ghost killer. She turned to the bar tender and asked for a glass of bourbon, taking sips of it as she listened in on her friends they returned to a playful banter. Their words sent her back to a time where recklessness was encouraged, high school. She remembered the old fake wood finished table they use to eat at every day for lunch, and the mindless conversations that occurred. Oh, how she wished to be back in high school. It truly was one of the best times of her lives. A flash of olive skin, and a peak of familiar dark brown hair brought her back to the reality that was before here, and the man who just entered the bar, no. It could not be, Malachi? He began to venture towards the familiar face, and gave a wave to her as if saying 'I come in peace'. She gave him a pointed look before turning back to the group.

"I'll be right back."

She stood up and walked out of the bar signaling for Malachi to follow. She stood with ridged posture, her stance was battle ready. His shadow drew closer and soon the assassins were eye to eye. She could feel his hot breath upon her neck, and he could see the fire in her eyes. It was as if they were mentally facing off, neither side to any prevail. She broke the tense silence,

"_Shalom Malachi_."

"_Shalom Zivaleh_."

The term of endearment threw her stomach through a loop. _Zivaleh _he had not called her that since their failed relationship a number of years before. She managed to say finally, in a whisper,

"_Why are you here_."

"_You look well. I see you have recovered well from Saleem_."

Ziva's voice became ice cold at the mention of Saleem's name,

"_Why are you here_?"

Malachi stepped closer, leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers. He let his hand move to her hair and kissed her. At Malachi's touch her entire body tensed, and when she felt his lips upon hers she was in shock. She was confused, she did not know what to do. He stepped back and said whispered,

"_For that_."

He took a card with his number and gently placed it into his ex-girlfriend's palm. She stood still for a moment before he turned to walk away,

"Shalom motek."

"Shalom."

As he walked away, a mix of emotions engulfed her. She gave herself a split second to compose herself, and soon enough her usual emotionless façade was displayed. Confidently, the ex-assassin walked back into the bar and bid her friends goodbye,

"I must go."

"Ziva you still have a curfew?"

"I just came home for the first time in five years, they just want me home and safe."

Ziva thought to herself, _the first time in five years they knew I was in the country. _Ziva gave a wave goodbye and one of them yelled,

"Let me drive you, it is only fair."

"My destination is not far from here. Goodnight."

A mix of "good night", "see you soon", and "nice seeing you" were thrown at her. All she did in recognition was politely smile, and subtly waved

Words were never her forte, and she walked away relaxing to the steady click-clack of her heels. Block by block the world began to whizz by in whirl wind until she finally arrived at her destination. Ziva walked into the building flashing her badge and got herself an elevator. While she was waiting the ages security guard at the front desk questioned,

"Ziva Gibbs? What has it been three, five years?"

"Five."

The elevator dinged upon reaching the floor and she stepped in,

"We shall speak at another time. Yes?"

"That would be great."

With that said, she let the doors of the elevator close and sighed.

Ziva was stirred awake by a night mare at 2:30 am. She knew going back to sleep was helpless so, she decided to go down to the gym. She would just work out her arms she told herself. Though, three hours and a few miles ran later, she knew she had down a full body work out. Ziva took a quick shower, washing off the swet and quickly changed back into the clothes she had been wearing the previous night. She dropped the pair of workout clothes she had borrowed back were they belonged and checked her watch, 5:30a.m., perfect time to go grab some well dissevered coffee. Ziva walked to the little coffee cart that was set up just outside building, and paid drinking it black. She brought the bitter liquid to her lips and slowly sipped it while walking around the park like area scouting for a bench. Upon completing her little mission she sat down and became lost in her own thoughts. The kiss with Malachi had rehashed some memories that were buried deep, and almost forgotten. She slipped the card out of her pocket and twirled it in between her fingers. She brought it her face to read, and the card still had his aroma. Cologne, swet, and cigars, the same scent that filled the tiny home they shared in Israel.

***Flashback***

Ziva entered the small home, exhausted from the day's work, and yelled in a sing songy voice,

"_Malachi I'm home."_

The muscular male came to greet her, and kissed her tenderly upon the lips.

"_How was your day my motek_."

"_The Director and I once again do not see eye to eye, why does he not acknowledge the sensible solution_?"

She yelled exasperatedly at him.

He did not speak only ran a loving hand over her cheek and kissed her once again. His soft lips moved tenderly against hers, though she did not give back the affection. She gently pushed him away and whispered fully knowing what it would escalate into, she whispered,

"_Not tonight Malachi_."

A mix of pain and frustration reflected from his eyes. Ziva could only lean her head upon his shoulder and whisper,

"_When I am not so tired."_

With a sad smile he simply placed a light kiss upon her lips and whispered,

"_Alright motek_."

***End of Flashback***

She stuck the card back in her pocket and finished the coffee at a slow pace. An hour later, she had downed three cups of black coffee, and walked back into NCIS headquarters with a rare ear to ear smile dancing upon her lips. She had not known, he still had _those _types of feelings for her. Ziva decided upon taking the stairs and began to quickly run up them as she did when she was little. She was just like a teenager who had just had their first kiss, but happier. Her eyes were bright, a smile that was not forced, and a mood that would be very hard to bring down. She walked with a spring in her step as she walked into the bull pen to find a very tired looking Kate, and an exhausted looking Gibbs. Ziva went and leaned against the edge of Kate's desk and said,

"Long night?"

Kate stood up and hugged her sister. After hugging her tightly for a moments she raised her voice some at her little sister,

"Where the hell were you yesterday? Why did you not use someone's phone to call Mom, Dad, Me, or Kelly?"

"Kelly knew I was meeting with some old friends. She dropped me off."

"That would explain your clothing, and why are you smiling so much? I haven't seen you smile like that since you were 17 which was wh-"

Ziva looked at her murderously and Kate's voice got excited,

"You went home with a guy last night didn't you?"

"No I did not."

"Then why ar-"

"How about we speak about that over lunch?"

"Alright."

Kate said giving her a knowing look. Gibbs stood closely behind her and put a cell phone in her hand,

"Rule Seven Ziver."

He hugged her and whispered,

"Go see your mother."

Ziva nodded and took off up the stairs. She walked into the office smiling, not bothering to knock. She saw her mother's blood shot eyes and weary expression as she did paperwork.

"Ima."

Jenny pushed back her chair and walked over to examine Ziva before hugging her.

"Where the hell were you last night."

"I was with friends, and slept in your office."

"That does not explain that large grin on your face."

Jenny said with a smirk,

"So what really happened last night?"

"As I said was reacquainting myself with some friends."

"Where?"

"At the bar that is not too far away from here."

"Which friends."

"Anya and the others."

Jenny looked at her daughter and playfully glared,

"I won't tell Jethro I promise."

Ziva laughed for a moment before saying,

"Malachi."

"I do not remember a Malachi from your high school class."

"I met him in Israel."

Jenny looked at her daughter in shock,

"And what was this Malachi doing in the states."

"Business."

Ziva said nonchalantly, she was intentionally trying to admit he was her partner in Mossad.

"What is his full name?"

Ziva handed Jenny the card that also included his contact information. Jenny scribbled the information on a loose leaf sheet of paper. Jenny nodded letting her daughter know she was free to leave. Just as Ziva was about to open the door she looked back at Jenny and said,

"He only kissed me. Kate and you both jumped to the same conclusion."

A still smiling Ziva exited the Directors office and took the stairs to at a time. She caught a glimpse of the two male agents that worked side by side with Kate. She took a turn into the bull pen and leaned against Kate's desk. Being bored out of her mind with the large load of paperwork she looked at her sister,

"How was it?"

"We only kissed."

Ziva said rather matter of factly.

"Name?"

Ziva took out the card and handed it to her sister. Her sister scribbled down his name and teased,

"Mr. Malachi will be getting a background check. Anything you want to tell me?"

"He is great in bed."

Ziva teased purposely attempting to confuse her sister,

"I thought you guys said you didn't?"

"We did not, no."

Ziva shot her a devilish grin.

"There was not a Malachi in your grade, so that only leaves…ISRAEL."

Ziva laughed for a moment and commented,

"Took you long enough. I thought the name would have told you right away."

As she was rounding the corner Kate called,

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, I'll be back by lunch."

**Please review! Tell me what you liked, what didn't, and what you want to happen (or think is going to happen)! I'm always open to ideas so please to share them if you have any for this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First off, I am not dead. Second, I'm so sorry about how long this took to update. I have had no time to write lately due to (this week at least) my birthday, summer reading, and test prep. I start school in a week so writing time will be even less probably :(. Thank you to all who reviewed and I will try to get the next chapter out as quick as I can. The story will eventually be Tiva just to remind you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Seven**

Ziva stepped into the quaint old diner that she had not visited since her time Israel. The small family run restaurant had been passed down for generations and had seen Ziva grow from a young child to an adult. Every Sunday morning the Gibbs family would sit in the booth nearest the window and chow down on the best frenchtoast in town. As the door closed the door she saw that she was the only person in the diner at the time. The staff all froze and she recognized their slightly aged faces. The wife of the owner shrieked giddily,

"Ziva!"

She felt a pair of arms envelop her in a hug and she smiled,

"Hello Mrs. Linda"

She greeted kindly before the energetic woman stepped away before looking the girl up and down.

"Heels? Ok girl, now who are you and what have you done with Ziva?"

They both began laughing and Ziva finally explained,

"Kelly happened."

"I haven't seen that girl in ages, nor have I seen Kate. What have they been up too?"

"Kate has been working at NCIS as a field agent and Kelly is working at Bethesda."

"And you? Where have you been? Your accent is much more pronounced than it was when you were younger."

"Israel for the most part."

"And what where you doing in Israel, it is dangerous there. I cannot believe Jenny and Jethro allowed their youngest daughter to go spend time Israel!"

"The Israeli Army, and later Mossad."

Linda looked at Ziva for a moment and thought, _Mossad, aren't they assassins? _Deciding not ask she simply closed the topic,

"Well I'm glad you are home now. Will you be staying?"

"It seems as so."

"Then why don't we get you seated, and you can look over the menu. Usual seat."

Without another word the older woman led the way to the booth. Ziva reminced about old memories as her legs slid across the red pleather with a smile on her face she though, _just like it use to be_. When so many things had changed in her life, it was nice that one thing had stayed constant. Ziva gazed up at the walls when she smelt the familiar aroma of cigars, sweat, and cologne fill the room. A smile spread across the dark haired girl's light pink lips and her head spun around. She motioned for him to come sit and he obeyed orders, as always.

"Shalom Zivaleh."

"Shalom Malachi."

She said as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek, and then proceeded to take his seat.

"_I have transported some of your personal items from our house to the U.S. it should be arriving soon._"

She gave a curt nod as she quickly red through the menu, though she already knew exactly what she wanted to order. French toast with black coffee, yum.

"_What is good here?"_

"_Everything."_

"_What are you going to order?"_

"_French toast and black coffee."_

"_I will order the same."_

They both closed the menus simultaneously and Linda was there to take their orders,

"What can I get for you guys?"

"The usual for both us."

"Two orders of French toast and two black cups of coffee coming right up."

"Thank you."

Linda walked away giving the cook the order. She stood in the kitchen silently spying on the girl that was like a daughter. She seemed happy, though there was something different about her. More different that just her wearing heels.

Back at the table the pair were looking at eachother, as if communicating with their eyes. Ziva finally broke the silence asking,

"_How long will you be here?"_

"_I am assigned to the embassy till told otherwise. Being shot in the shoulder rendered me in Director David's eyes useless."_

"_It took getting shot in the shoulder to make him realize you are useless? Took him quiet long enough." _She responded jokingly.

"_I was not useless when you were in your 'moods' now was I? If I remember correctly you asked for more than just one round a few times."_

"_It was you who wanted a few more rounds."_

"_You never protested."_

"_I did not. Though, I have had much better."_

"_When?"_

"_High school."_

"_How about we go back to my apartment and I prove your memories wrong?" _

"_Cannot I am due back at NCIS soon."_

"_Tonight then?"_

"_We will see."_

Soon after the food came out and they both ate in silence. She wore a look of pure bliss on her face as she moved onto her fourth and final piece of French toast. He noticed her expression and noted,

"_I have not seen that expression in quiet a long time. You should smile more motek."_

"_I would if I had something to smile about."_

"_If we meet again tonight you will."_

"_You pig."_

With a chuckle Malachi finished his food and just studied her as she continued to eat. His cell phone rang and he hurriedly took it out of his pocket. He stood up and said,

"_Excuse me, I will be right back."_

With that he walked out the door standing in front of the diner. He peered in as the person on the other line spoke to him agitated in rapid Hebrew. He listened contently before saying shalom and walking back in. When he returned he saw that Ziva was finished and gave the waitress his credit card. Ziva scolded him,

"_I could have paid Malachi."_

"_You can repay me tonight. I must go; the embassy called and is requesting my presence. Return my card tonight. It is under an alias anyway."_

"_Which one?"_

He only smirked and left leaving an air of mystery looming. Linda came back momentarily before noting the gentleman had left.

"Where did your date go?"

"He got a call from his work and was needed right away."

"Ah. Well, here is his credit card. Give it back to him will you?"

"I'm seeing him later tonight so it shouldn't be a problem."

"He is different than the boys you use to date Ziva."

"I am not the same person I was Mrs. Linda."

On that note Ziva stood up and gave the woman a small hug before excusing herself,

"Kate is expecting me back at NCIS. I must get going."

"Come back soon Ziva."

Ziva nodded and was on her way.

Ziva rounded the corner of the bull pen to see everyone including her father doing paper work. Or, trying to look like they were doing paper work while playing solitaire on their phone. She perched herself on the edge of her sisters desk, as she continued diligently working. As she finished the last of her paper work she finally looked up at Ziva.

"So where were you?"

"I was at the old diner."

"Who were you there with?"

"An old friend."

"From this continent?"

"No but he was been reassigned to this continent for the time being."

"Well, you must tell me about him over lunch. When do you want to eat again?"

"I just had breakfast so noon or one?"

"If no cases come up then yes. You know I am just waiting to hear about your sex life."

Gibbs put his pen down and looked up at his daughters,

"Since when have you had a sex life Ziva?"

Ziva simply said nothing as Kate responded for her,

"Since junior year if I remember right."

"KATE."

Gibbs just stared at his youngest daughter for a moment before going back to work. Kate left to go use the ladies room, so Ziva decided to pay a visit to Ducky. She took the stairs down, and smiled as the doors whooshed open.

"Ziva my dear, how are you today?"

"I am well, and yourself?"

"Just fine. I was just about to head up to Abby's lab. Will you take them up to her? I have inventory to complete. Hopefully this time I do not find any live children in the body bags."

He placed the samples into her hands before she could protest. Abby and her had a friendship severing argument before she left for Israel, and Ziva had a feeling the dust still hadn't settled since their big blow out. Ziva complied when he turned around to continue doing inventory, and she walked out. As she stepped into the elevator and pressed the floor of the lab she sighed and thought to herself, _it is now or never. _The ride up to Abby's lab was painstaking slow; outcomes of how the scene could play out were running through her mind. Each result worse than the last. Finally as she reached the floor, she heard the familiar sound of death metal music blasting from the lab. After a deep breath she walked into the room lab.

"Abby, Ducky wanted me to give you these samples."

Abby whipped around to see her sister standing before her.

"Ziva? You're back? Since when?"

Abby did the one thing that Ziva had never expected her to do, she hugged her.

"I missed you so, so, so much. I am so glad you are safe. I am so sorry about what happened before you left!"

Abby just kept Ziva enveloped in her arms when Ziva answered,

"I have been here for about a month and a half."

"NO ONE TOLD ME? WHAT KIND OF FAMILY IS THIS?"

Ziva only laughed as the goth began to ramble on about how she was going to kill them and leave no forensic evidence behind if they ever kept something like this from her again. Ziva interrupted the rant,

"Abby, would you like to go grab lunch with Kate and me at either noon or one today?"

"It's a date!"

The three of them sat at a table speaking about random ins and outs before Kate finally brought up the question.

"Ok so for what this lunch was originally planned for, spill about Mr. Israel."

Ziva rolled her eyes as Abby asked,

"Wait Ziva found some hot guy in Israel?"

"Well, I don't know if he is hot but I do know that I haven't seen her smile like that since she was seventeen an-"

"KATE SHUT UP."

"Only if you spill everything about Mr. Israeli."

"Alright…"

"Mr. Israeli's name is Malachi, he was my partner in Mossad and we were together for about a year and a half. We shared a house, and he is very good in bed. Happy now Kate?"

"Not quiet."

"Why did you break up?"

"Work."

As Kate was about to ask another question Ziva's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and noticed it was Malachi. She gave a polite excuse me before picking up and walking away from the table.

"_Shalom Malachi. How did you get his number?"_

"_I have my resources motek."_

Not a second later she felt a familiar pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist, and light kisses being pressed to her neck.

"_How did you know I was here?"_

"_As I said, I have my resources."_

"_I am here with my sisters, they keep asking about you. Would you care to join us for lunch?"_

"_Yes but first, I will pick you up around seven tonight at your parents house, and then have dinner and dessert at my house." _

He said seductively into her ear. She only smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to the table.

"Kate, Abby, this is Malachi. Malachi these are two of my older sisters Kate and Abby"

Kate and Abby both offered polite hellos as they noticed Malachi's arm snaked around her waist and Ziva leaning lovingly into his side. Her lips were curved up into a content smile as she gazed up at him. Soon she asked him to fill the empty seat at the table and Kate began to interrogate Malachi. He skillfully maneuvered the questions so he would not give too much away due to the fact that he preferred to keep his personal life, personal. He only gave the basic amount of information necessary before checking his watch and saying,

"I must be going; my lunch hour is almost over. It was a pleasure meeting you too."

Ziva followed him out of the restaurant and their lips met. He was almost against the wall as she stood on her tip toes to meet his lips. His hands rested on her sides as she tosseled her hair. Though as things were about to get much more PG-13 they pushed apart. He straightened his tie and whispered in her ear,

"_Tonight."_

**Please review! They give me motivation to write faster. Tell me what you like, what you didn't, or what you want to happen. I have a plan, but it keeps getting changed, so if any of you have an idea PM me or post it in a review! (: I'm always open to new ideas and love to talk to people! **


End file.
